


Electric Pink Hand Grenade Cover

by consultingpiskies



Series: Fanfiction Cover Art [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingpiskies/pseuds/consultingpiskies





	Electric Pink Hand Grenade Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Electric Pink Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442317) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Cover art inspired by Electric Pink Hand Grenade by BeautifulFiction. Also on [tumblr](http://consultingpiskies.tumblr.com/post/51919169885/electric-pink-hand-grenade-by-beautifulfiction).


End file.
